


Picture Perfect Happiness

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: Serena attempts to organise Bernie's bag





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short, struggled with this one a little.....Also apologies for the fluff...
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> Much thanks to all who have left Kudos and comments on my previous fics. They are greatly appreciated.

Oh Bernie really...is there any need for..." Serena trails off, counts the tubes in her hand "Six bloody lipsticks?...six?" She continues holding them up and waving them about "They're all the same colour!" She says looking over at Bernie  
But all she gets is a half-smile and a shrug. Serena shakes her head and Carries on rummaging through Bernie’s satchel or what she affectionately refers to as "Mary bloody Poppins bag"

She sets out the items she has retrieved on the table sorting them into piles. The six lipsticks, two bottles of perfume without lids...the lids being found in the lining of the bag, an absurd amount of hair grips...that Serena is sure if she weighed them in as scrap metal she would be able to feed a small army, a tangerine...that quite frankly looks older than gods dog, four hair ties...one fluorescent pink with bows on that Bernie insisted she borrowed from Morvern and a hair brush...now that is a surprise!

"I mean how on earth do you ever find anything you're looking for...hmm?" 

"I manage" 

Serena quirks an eyebrow at her "well that's debatable"

Bernie sighs pushes herself away from the door frame where's she's been leaning "look why don't I find the pen, you go and put the kettle on" she reasons sensing Serena is getting a little aerated.

"Oh no!" Serena says rather sharply "I'm sorting this thing out" 

Bernie knows not to argue. She holds up her hands in surrender "okay...coffee?"

"Mmm" 

Serena perseveres with her search for a pen, which had quickly turned into let's organise Bernie (I own a hairbrush but never actually use it) Wolfes satchel. She feels around inside the zipped compartment pulls out a hand full of plasters and paracetamol packets half of them empty, she pulls out the used blister sleeves and chucks them into the rubbish pile which she could swear is reproducing. She notices a small envelop sticking out from under some old receipts and retrieves it from the pile, turning it over she sees Bernie’s name written on the front, the envelope is tatty and ripped and the writing spider-like she turns it over and pulls out an old black and white Polaroid picture. 

Bernie comes back in carrying a tray with two hot mugs of coffee and a plate with and an assortment of biscuits on and sets it on the table.

"So" she says placing Serena’s coffee on a coaster in front of her "find that pen?"

But Serena doesn't answer she’s staring intently at something in her lap, Bernie rounds the table, stands behind the brunette and peeks over her shoulder. 

"Ah...their Urm...that's my parents" she says head down hands pushed deep into her pockets. 

Serena looks up at her, smiling, her eyes are soft "Bernie...you look just like your mother" she says glancing back down at the photo. The photograph is well worn like it's been held a thousand times and it's yellowing a little, but its contents are captivating, the couple are arm in arm the man is handsome and smart, he's looking across at his companion grinning, the woman is tall, slim but gracefully so, her eyes are sparkling with laughter her hair falling in soft waves framing her Sharpe features.

"She's...well she's beautiful" Serena says looking back at Bernie, sees her blush at the compliment. Bernie looks to the side, embarrassed, eyes wet.

"She was" she agrees nodding. Her eyes find Serena's and she smiles at her a tight smile. 

"It's the only photograph I have of them both" she begins "so I...I carry it with me" She pulls out the chair next to Serena and sits, hands clasped between her knees. Serena carefully places the photograph back into the envelope gently sets it down on the table. She reaches her hand out and squeezes Bernie's knee.

"When I was on tour and days were particularly bad...which were most days, really" she says shaking her head looking down at her hands "I would just sit and look at them...sometimes for hours..." she pauses sniffs a little looks to the side again but continues "they just look so happy...carefree...light and I...well I just felt so hollow and cold...hard, well I mean I had to be then" she looks up at Serena sighs deeply "I suppose I thought...if I stared at them long enough...that some of their happiness would sink in fill the void so to speak" she shakes her head again "silly I know"

"No!" Serena says almost cutting her off "Bernie" she speaks more quietly now, takes the blondes hands in her own "it's quite the opposite of silly...it's..." she's scrambling to find the right words "you needed comfort...that's okay you know?...to seek out something to pull yourself out of what your feeling, sooth the pain, you were so far from home for such a long time...and just because your parents were gone doesn't mean that you stopped needing them" she smiles at her reaches her hand up to tuck a stray curl behind Bernie's ear, her palm cupping her cheek. 

"I suppose they just found another way to be close to you" she says leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips. 

Bernie rests her hand on Serena's at her cheek closes her eyes and nuzzles her cheek into her palm. 

"Thank you" she whispers

"You're very welcome" Serena winks at her.

"Now!" Serena says rising from her seat rubbing her hands together. "Let's take a break and have this coffee shall we? I'm going to need caffeine to tackle the rest of that lot" she gestures towards the contents of Bernie's satchel. 

Bernie laughs, that beautiful laugh that Serena so loves.

"I do love you Serena Campbell"


End file.
